


The Madness Brings Hunger

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, Cannibalism, Doomed Timeline, Gore, Insanity, M/M, Madness, Starvation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food ran out on the meteor. So did Eridan's temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Madness Brings Hunger

It's been three weeks since the supply ran out. You remember the day; everyone had gone off the deep end, but Karkat had calmed you with his sweet, sweet words. Such a strong leader. So brave, so kind. "We can handle it," he had said. "We're strong enough."

 

Today, you feasted.

 

The hunger was debilitating. Gamzee couldn't move, Sollux had no psionics, and Vriska was dead, lying on the ground with froth still dribbling from her mouth, eyes frozen wide with hunger and despair, trident mark still fresh and smelling of rotten blueberries and mothballs.

 

It had just made you all hungrier.

 

It had been you that had suggested to eat her. You'd told them, told them that it was survival, there were no morals here, you've lived it, it's the only way...

 

Only two said no, so you shot them both. They were traitorous, you'd explained. They wanted us to starve, to die out. You needed to beat the game, right? You'd needed to get to safety, you all needed as many of you alive as possible.

 

Karkat sided with you, of course. Such a sweet troll, so gorgeous and trusting. You smiled your needle-toothed smile and nodded as everyone surrounded the dead bodies like a swarm of flies.

 

You'd all feasted, savoring the tough, rotting meat, the still-fresh blood, the festering puss and fluid that oozed from their ill-used innards...

 

The bulges were all that were left, sitting abandoned among the bones, all of which were licked clean. You take one of the members and stare at it, examining the piece of anatomy. "You're sick." He'd said it right in your ear. "You're a sick freak, making us eat our friends and _smiling_ about it... What's _wrong_ with you?"

 

You'd spun around and looked at him for a minute, eyes that of a starving predator's. "I'm still hungry." You'd shot him twenty two times through, laughing softly after the deed was done. All for him, of course, to grant his strive for ultimate duality...

 

A few of them had looked at you, looked to you with fear instead of the cheer, the righteousness you deserve. You'd shot them all. Traitors, the lot of them. They will make excellent meals for tomorrow.

 

Then, Karkat, sweet, innocent, beatiful Karkat, looked at you with the same look as them, and your eyes had widened, fears turning round and round in your mind. You'd walked up to him, grabbing his chin gently, ever-so gently, and kissing his soft, plush lips, ignoring the muffled cries and screams that came from between them. "Hush, Kar... Hush, now. They are all traitors, traitorous fools. They were planning to overtake us. Don't you see, Karkat, we are the only ones left! We gotta remake what we've broken." You look over at him, expecting love and admiration in his eyes for how clever and cunning you are. All you'd seen is fear.

 

He'd pushed you away, slapped you, and then suddenly the realization of what you'd done finally dawned on you. You'd stumbled back and fallen, so confused. Had you... Had you really... You look around, terrified at the horrible sight of the dead bodies all around you. You'd tried to tell Karkat you were sorry, that you didn't mean to, but the words refuse to come out.

 

What did you do, oh god, what did you do? You can no longer look at Karkat, horrified with yourself. You try again at telling Karkat that you're sorry once more, but to your horror, a sob comes out instead. And then you're just crying, sobbing into your hands, body trembling with effort and exertion. It hurts, and it hurts terribly, but once you start, no matter how much you try, you just can't stop.

 

Eventually, you feel bony arms wrap around your scrawny middle, and you look up, eyes wide and confused. Karkat stares back at you. That just about does you in. You curl into the slightly larger troll, crying uncontrollably, your own arms wrapping back around him as you bury your face in his chest. He just holds you, and you just continue to sob into him until you're all cried out, by which time you have completely depleted all your energy. Even then, though, Karkat stays, and you finally manage a soft, scratchy apology, eyelids fluttering as the two of you huddle together in the middle of the dead bodies sprawled all around the lab.

 

You think all this might actually work out.


End file.
